


One Too Many at the Feast [podfic]

by EosRose



Series: The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everyone drinks, Merlin,” Arthur said. “Oh, let me help, you clod. You’ll drop him down the first stairwell.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Too Many at the Feast [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Untitled]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3859) by kick_flaw. 



### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/rdvba3v55ucu9vgmfo7pvqgi04o1shri.mp3) |  2.1 MB | 00:02:08  
---|---|---  
  
_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
